Kousagi's Beating
by Kaede.Elfen.Lied.Kaede
Summary: Kousagi gets attacked.


Kousagi's Beating

My name is Kousagi I am 8 years old. I have 1 sister her name is Chibiusa she calls me Chibi and 2 loving parents. My mom is a crybaby ditz and eats everything but I love her I take after her so I am a klutzy crybaby ditz that eats basically everything. Chibiusa takes after dad he is hard working and smart because Chibiusa takes after dad she is the same smart and hard working .Back to Chibiusa, she has friends and I envy that my so called friends are total jerks to me the shove cats in my face (and I'm allergic to them) so I get sick. They deserve pay back and I'll give it to them!

"Chibi time for school!" Chibiusa said to her sister who was shoving shoes on. "Okay Chibiusa I'm coming" Kousagi replied. "HURRY THE FIRST BELL IS GOING TO RING IN LIKE 15 MINUTES. CHIBI!" Chibiusa rushed her sister "OKAY LET'S GO." Kousagi yelled "Bye Mom and Dad" the sisters said rushing out the door. "Chibi you have to hurry in the morning I can't afford detention because of cram school so try to hurry on Monday." Chibiusa told her sister. "I'll try Chibiusa. Are you picking me up today?" Kousagi asked. "I guess so but Hotaru and the others will be there to." Chibiusa told her sister. "Okay I like your friends." Kousagi replied.

Later That Day….

"Chibiusa where is Kousagi?" Palla-Palla asked. "I don't know." Chibiusa replied. "Let's look for her" Jun-Jun said. "Okay" the others agreed. "KOUSAGI" Cere-Cere said pointing at the girl. "Hi" Kousagi said sadly. They ran up to her just as the Jr.'s of the inner guardians walked up to Kousagi."Stop" Chibiusa whispered to her friends. "Hi KoBrat." Rei Jr. said "Here Kitty Kitty" Mako Jr. said calling to a cat the cat came. Ami Jr. picked up the cat and shoved it in Kousagi's face. "AH-CHOO" Kousagi sneezed. Rei Jr. said "KoBrat have a sandwich." Mako Jr. and Ami Jr. smiled evilly. "What kind" Kousagi asked "Nuckle" Mako Jr. yelled and punched Kousagi. Kousagi cried as the girls three of her so called friends beat her up terribly and then Rei Jr. took out something which was a knife and cut Kousagi's arm several times. Kousagi screamed as her arm bled onto her hand and started dripping onto the pavement just as Mina Jr. came out and watched as Kousagi bled and was bruised from the girls who she is forced to be around. "Mina Jr." Rei Jr. said "Yes" Mina Jr. replied "Help us" Ami Jr. said "NO" Mina Jr. said "Mako Jr. chase her and bruise her all over and cut up her left arm with this knife." Rei Jr. whispered and gave Mako Jr. a knife. Mako Jr. chased after the useless little traitor. "MI-" Kousagi was forced to stop in mid-sentence as Ami Jr. covered her mouth. Kousagi spotted a terrified Chibiusa,Hotaru,Palla-Palla,Ves-Ves,Cere-Cere, and Jun-Jun. Kousagi cried deeper as Rei Jr. stabbed her. "CHIBI" Chibiusa screamed. Rei Jr. stabbed her again. "CHIBI" Chibiusa and her friends screamed.

"MINA JR." Mako Jr. screamed Mina Jr. ran faster until she had made it to the Tsukino household. She ran in and shut the door "Kousagi is in great danger she screamed against the door. Mako Jr. ran back to her friends telling them what Mina Jr. did. The three ran far away until the made it home. "USAGI,MAMORU, HELP HER!" "Help who?" Usagi asked trying to calm the 8 year old down. "Kousagi" Mina Jr. said. "I'll show you" Mina Jr. continued and grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her towards her daughter. Chibiusa and her friends surrounded a bloody Kousagi as Mina Jr. and Usagi made it there. "mommy Chibiusa Mina Jr." "What" they all responded " I love you all so help me." "Okay" Usagi said running. Usagi ran to the closest hospital which was only a block away. "My daughter" Usagi said to a doctor in particular Dr. Ami Mizuno "What's wrong and which one?" Ami asked "Kousagi is bleeding and is all bruised" Usagi said "Where?" Ami asked "Next to their school" Usagi replied "Okay let's go" Ami said Usagi and Ami ran to a bleeding Kousagi and ran her to the hospital along with Mina Jr. whose arm had a 2 inch cut on her right arm. Chibiusa and her friends went too. Ami ,Usagi and the others ran Kousagi to an empty hospital room. Usagi called Mamoru "Mamo-Chan come to the hospital Ami works at now. Usagi told her husband "Why what happened Usako?". "Kousagi is terribly injured." "Okay I'll be right there." Mamoru said and hung up the phone. "Kousagi will be okay right Ami?" Mina Jr. asked "I-I-I-I don't know yet it takes time to tell." Mina Jr. cried Chibiusa comforted the young child and told her "Kousagi's gonna be okay." Mina Jr. sniffed and said "I know who did this to Kousagi" "Who" Usagi asked "Mako Jr. punched as did Ami Jr. Rei Jr. stabbed and cut her." Mina Jr. said. "Did you help ?" Ami asked "No" Mina Jr. said "What room is Kousagi Tsukino in?" Mamoru asked the lady at the front desk "4-8" The lady said. "Thankyou" Mamoru said. And then he went to his daughter's room to see a bloody girl lying on a hospital bed. "What happened Usako?" "The juniors beat her up and cut and stabbed her." Usagi answered. "Did you call their parents ?" "Yes she did" Makoto said at the door. "Mina Jr. you did the right thing." Makoto told her "Rei where are the kids?" Makoto asked "Right here" Rei said "Why the hell are they on a preschooler leash" Makoto asked "So they aren't able to hurt anyone else." Rei answered. "KIDS" Rei called "Look at Kousagi she may be injured for life because of what you did to her." Usagi said "You shouldn't have done that." Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Makoto, and Rei scolded all the juniors except for Mina Jr. "Mommy" Kousagi said wearily "Yes honey" Usagi replied "What's gonna happen to the juniors except Mina Jr.?" Kousagi asked. "They're gonna go to a mental institution." Usagi told Kousagi .Which made Kousagi feel safe. "Mina Jr." Kousagi said "Yes" Mina Jr. replied "You're my best friend from the moment you told Rei Jr. No that you wouldn't beat me up til' I die."Kousagi said. Mina Jr. said "Thankyou Kousagi I'd love to be your best friend."

2 Months Later….

"Can I push Kousagi's Wheel Chair? Please?" Mina Jr. asked "Sure" Usagi told Mina Jr. "YAY!" Mina Jr. exclaimed. "Mommy how long will I be in a Wheel Chair?" Kousagi asked "Only a week then you use crutches for6 months." Usagi said "Okay" One car drive later "I'm home" Kousagi said. "Chibi" Chibiusa exclaimed and hugged her sister.

A Week Later….

"Crutches are easy to use." Kousagi said. "At least you can walk kind of." Mina Jr. said. "Yep I can sorta walk now." Kousagi said. "Come on Chibi" Chibiusa called. "Mom said try and hurry you to Mina Jr.". She continued. "Okay" Mina Jr. and Kousagi replied. Kousagi and Mina Jr. got in the car.

What happened next you ask well Kousagi and Mina Jr. did basically everything together and were best friends forever.


End file.
